mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Semmy Schilt
Dutch | birth_date = | birth_place = Rotterdam, Netherlands | fightingoutof = Zuidlaren, Netherlands | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | weightclass = 265+ | style = Karate, Kickboxing, Pancrase | stance = | team = Golden Glory | trainer = Dave Jonkers | yearsactive = 1993–present | kickboxingwins = 34 | kickboxingkowins = 17 | kickboxinglosses = 5 | kickboxingkolosses = 2 | kickboxingdraws = 1 | kickboxingncs = | mmawins = 26 | mmakowins = 14 | mmasubwins = 10 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 14 | mmakolosses = 2 | mmasublosses = 6 | mmadeclosses = 6 | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | other = | occupation = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = http://www.semschilt.com | boxrec = | sherdog = 467 | updated = October 18, 2009 }} Semmy Schilt, also known as Sem Schilt, (born October 27, 1973) is a professional Dutch kickboxer, mixed martial artist, Ashihara karate practitioner and four time (three times consecutive) K-1 World GP champion. He is the first and only fighter in K-1 history to win the championship three times in a row, and also shares the record with Ernesto Hoost for most GPs won, with four.FEG Official Website He has also competed in mixed-martial arts fights for the Pride Fighting Championship, UFC and Pancrase organizations. Career November 19, 2005 K-1 Grand Prix - as an Ashihara Karate fighter, Schilt beat defending champion Remy Bonjasky by knockout in the 2005 K-1 Grand Prix semifinals. Schilt then met Glaube Feitosa in the tournament finals and won by knockout due to knee strike. On December 31, 2005 he also defeated former four time K-1 World Grand Prix champion Ernesto Hoost. Schilt lost twice in 2006 against Peter Aerts and Hong Man Choi but still made it to the finals after beating Bjorn Bregy by knockout. He defended his title after defeating Jerome Lebanner, Ernesto Hoost and Peter Aerts all by unanimous decisions. On April 3, 2007 he defeated Ray Sefo by 2nd rd. KO to become K-1's first Super Heavyweight Champion at K-1 World GP 2007 Yokohama. Semmy faced and defeated K-1 Hawaii GP Champion Mighty Mo by unanimous decision on June 23, 2007 at the K-1 Amsterdam GP, defending his Super-Heavyweight Title. At the 2007 K-1 World Grand Prix Final Eliminations in Seoul, South Korea, Schilt faced Paul Slowinski. He won by KO in the first round from a knee strike. With the win, he qualified for the World Grand Prix Finals. In the first round of the World Grand Prix Finals, Schilt was matched against Brazilian Karate fighter Glaube Feitosa. Semmy survived a near knockdown from a Glaube's famed Brazilian to win by unanimous decision. This marked the third time he had defeated Feitosa in his career. In the semi finals he met Jerome LeBanner for the second time. Schilt was put on the defensive for most of the first round. Just before time expired, Schilt landed a knee strike which badly hurt LeBanner. Before the second round started, LeBanner was noticeably limping in his corner. Early in the second round, a low kick from Schilt sent him to the canvas in obvious pain. LeBanner was able to make it back to his feet however his corner threw in the towel to avoid further injury. The final match of the 2007 K-1 World Grand Prix was a rematch from the year before, with Schilt matched up against fellow Dutchman Peter Aerts for the third time. The match came to an abrupt end 1:49 in after Aerts injured his knee and could not continue. With the win Schilt became the third man to win the K-1 World Grand Prix three times, and the only man in history to win three consecutive Grand Prix crowns. In September 2008, Schilt lost a decision against Peter Aerts at the K-1 World Grand Prix round of 16 in Seoul. Semmy had a small role in the feature film Transporter 3 as a henchman. On May 16, 2009, Semmy lost to Badr Hari via first round KO at the Dutch Kickboxing event "It´s Showtime 2009" in Amsterdam, Netherlands. The fight was for the It's Showtime World Heavyweight Title. At the 2009 Final 16 Semmy beat Daniel Ghita by unanimous decision. At the final selection he chose to fight Jerome LeBanner and went on to defeat him for the fourth time in his career in the first round by KO. In the second round he was matched against Remy Bonjasky, whom he also defeated for the third time by KO in the first round, after getting knocked down himself. In the finals he beat Badr Hari by KO in the first to win his fourth GP title, also getting the record of fastest GP win with a total time over all 3 matches of 5:53. With the win he became the second man in history to win the WGP Title four times (Ernesto Hoost being the first). Hey is currently scheduled to make his 4th Super Heavyweight title defence against teammate Errol Zimmerman in Amsterdam in April.http://www.k-1.co.jp/en/poll/vote.php?vote_id=92 Titles K1: * 2009 K-1 World Grand Prix Champion * 2008 K-1 Super Heavyweight Champion * 2007 K-1 World Grand Prix Champion * 2007 K-1 Super Heavyweight Champion * 2006 K-1 World Grand Prix Champion * 2005 K-1 World Grand Prix Champion * 2005 K-1 World Grand Prix in Paris Champion Mixed Martial Arts: * 1999-2000 9th King of Pancrase (2 Title Defenses) Karate * 2 times Daido Juku Hokutoki champion. open-weight division, 1996/1997 * 2 times IBK (International Budo Kai) European Champion Full contact karate (Knockdown karate rules) 1995/1996 * 3 times IBK (International Budo Kai) Dutch Champion Full contact karate (Knockdown karate rules) 1993/1994/1995 Kickboxing and MMA record |- ! colspan=2 style="background:#A9A9A9" | MMA Record |- valign="top" | 26 Wins (14 (T)KO's, 10 Submissions, 2 Decisions), 14 Losses, 1 Draw Legend: |} See also * List of male kickboxers * List of male mixed martial artists * List of K-1 events * List of PRIDE events * List of K-1 champions *List of kickboxing organizations References External links *K-1sport.de - Complete Fighters Profile of Semmy Schilt *Semmy Schilt and K-1 videos Category:1973 births Category:Dutch karateka Category:Dutch kickboxers Category:Dutch mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Rotterdam af:Semmy Schilt be:Сэмі Шылт be-x-old:Сэмі Шылт da:Semmy SCHILT de:Semmy Schilt et:Semmy Schilt es:Semmy Schilt fa:سمی شیلت fr:Semmy Schilt gl:Semmy Schilt ko:세미 슐트 id:Semmy Schilt it:Semmy Schilt sw:Semmy Schilt ht:Semmy Schilt lv:Semijs Shilts nl:Semmy Schilt ja:セーム・シュルト no:Semmy Schilt pl:Semmy Schilt pt:Semmy Schilt ru:Шилт, Сэмми sq:Semmy Schilt fi:Semmy Schilt sv:Semmy Schilt yi:פאַכמאַן האָלענדיש